I Love You, Just Kidding?
by Kaitomoi
Summary: Joey seems to have gotten on the bad side of his new, nerdy substitute teacher. But, when he tells his new teacher one small lie- "I love you"- what will happen? Warnings: AU, Puppyshipping, yaoi, violence, and other mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my first time writing a fanfic so please read and review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the show  
**

**Warining: Story contains Yaoi, violence, and other mature situations.  
**

* * *

Everything was dark. All I could do was feel. A pair of lips found mine. A gentle hand stroked my hair. A sudden nip at my earlobe- I whimpered softly. Then, a warm and soothing tongue gently ran over the shell of my ear. Arms wrapped around my back and I let out a sigh of contentment. Who was laying here with me? My thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. Why is it so dark? Muddled thoughts continued to swirl about in my head. A gentle kiss was placed on my lips again… But by who… who… who?

I sat up with a start when I felt a quick jab in my side. "Come on Joey, you need to stay awake. You've already made a bad impression on our new teacher by being late to his class every day for the past week since he took over for Mrs. Lursik. The least you could do is keep your eyes open while he's lecturing," my best friend Yugi whispered to me.

I nodded my head and groggily rubbed my eyes. I picked my pencil off of the desk and tried to focus in on what was being taught. Numbers and equations were scrawled up on the board but no matter how I looked at them, they made no more sense to me then Egyptian hieroglyphics. I began copying down what I could but all too quickly the bell rung. "You go ahead, I'm going to finish copying down the notes," I told Yugi as I saw him get up and place his belongings in his satchel out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright. Do you want to meet up at Sandy's Diner with Tristan, Tea, and me?"

"Nah… I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I was up late watching T.V. last night and all," I replied lightly.

"Are you sure? It seems like you haven't hung out with us for months now…" Yugi's amethyst eyes fogged over with concern and his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I flashed him a crooked grin, "I promise I'll make time to hang out with you guys soon, okay?" My nonchalant attitude seemed to ease my friend's concerns and he nodded his head. ]Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder and left. I sighed and returned my attention to the math notes on the board. Hastily I finished scrawling down the mess of numbers and slammed my notebook closed. I looked up at the clock. Shit. I needed to hurry. I quickly shoved my notebook into my bag and stood up.

"Do you mind if I had a word with you Mr. Wheeler?" A low voice murmured right next to my ear. I started and spun around, only to find myself face to face with Mr. Bleye, the substitute teacher who was taking over for Mrs. Lursik while she was on maternity leave. He must have been watching me while I finished copying down the notes.

Mr. Bleye wore an oversized tweed coat and a pair of ill-fitting pants. The majority of his face was monopolized by a pair of clunky, black glasses that- had they not have fit so well with the rest of his appearance- would have made me laugh because they were the epitome of the stereotypical "nerd" glasses. His brown hair was messy with strands sticking up from the sides, making it look as if he had just rolled out of bed. I wasn't surprised that I hadn't noticed him standing behind me while I wrote down the notes. He was one of those people who blend in with the crowd, who have no presence in a room.

"Actually… I have to get going Mr. Bleye," I told him, my eyes shifting to look back at the clock.

"If I'm not mistaken, you just told your friend that you were going home to sleep," he countered.

"Ah… yeah… right..." I trailed off, caught in my own lie. Mr. Bleye stared at me, waiting for me to explain. But, when he saw that I had nothing left to say, he continued speaking.

"Mr. Wheeler, although I have only been here for a week now, I have noticed some troubling behavior on your part. You are always late to my class. I've also seen you dozing off once or twice. But, what troubles me the most, is your grade in this class. You haven't turned in a single homework assignment and you got a zero on yesterday's test." I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Mr. Wheeler, until your grades start improving you will spend an extra hour after school with me."  
"No! I can't!" I balked, the words spilling out of my mouth before I had time to think.

"Can't?" Mr. Bleye prompted, his eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner.

"Well…. You see…" I fumbled about for something to say, "… I mean… uh… can't ya just cut me some slack?"

"And why should I cut you some slack?"

I wracked my brain for some excuse that I could use. I needed to say something believable that would get me out of this situation with no questions asked. But would could I say… I looked the nerdy professor up and down… An idea popped into my head. Yes, this could work. He would be so embarrassed surely he wouldn't ask any questions…

I took a deep breath in and placed my hand on his shoulder. A look of confusion passed over his face. "I was wondering if you could cut me some slack because I'm in love with you," I told him in the most seductive voice I could muster. I watched as his eyes widened in shock- just the reaction I was hoping for. "You're up there teaching, and I sit in my desk watching you, and I just get so hot. You're so tall and intelligent and…" I fished about for something else to compliment my geeky professor on.

I was straight so flirting with a man like this was not in my comfort zone. But, to be truthful, flirting with anyone wasn't really in my comfort zone. Although I was straight I had never had a girlfriend before… I hadn't even had my first kiss. Something else to compliment him on… eyes! Don't people always love having their eyes complimented? Something about the eyes being the gateway to the soul or some bullshit like that. I peered past the bulky black frame of his glasses and stared into his eyes. I had never noticed what a beautiful blue they were.

"…and your eyes are so beautiful. They're as blue as the ocean… as blue as the sky. And they have tiny flecks of silver in them. They're just so…" I felt my skin flush a bright red as I caught myself actually getting lost in his eyes. "A-anyways, I'm like, in love with you and stuff so I was wondering if you could just cut me some slack."

I thought I saw a tiny smirk creep across his face but he quickly turned around so that he was facing away from me. He was probably trying to hide the look of embarrassment that must be plastered onto his face. After all, how could he feel anything but shock and embarrassment after hearing not only a student, but a _male_ student, confess to him in such a way? "I will think things over Mr. Wheeler. I hope to see you on time tomorrow in class," he murmured in a strained voice.

"Yeah, s-sure," I replied awkwardly. I quickly made my way out of the classroom and then sprinted down the hallway. I was screwed. There was no way that I would make it on time.

* * *

"Since you were late today, you can be in charge of the dishes Wheeler," one of my fellow waiters sneered at me. I couldn't remember his name. I hadn't bothered to learn any of their names even though I had been working here for several months now. The employees at Lorenzo's were not the kind of people I would like as friends so I made no effort to get to know them. The majority of the staff were ex-convicts and the other part of the staff was made up of people who should be in jail.

Why did I work at such a place? It was the only place with hours that weren't during school time that would hire me. It was also far enough from school that no one would recognize. After all, students were not permitted to have jobs at my school. And, with my less than impressive grades, it was a job that required little academic prowess to work at.

I made my way into the kitchen and began scrubbing greasy dishes hurriedly. Being stuck with cleanup duty was one of my worst nightmares when it came to this job. I would get home later than usual when I had to stay and clean up which left me with even less time to work on my homework. And when I was stuck with cleanup duty that also meant I was left alone in the restaurant with Mr. Gorichi- the manager.

I cringed as I felt the all too familiar feel of Mr. Gorichi's moist, rank breath on the back of my neck. "Such a shame you were late to work today Wheeler. It looks like it's just you and me left here to close up shop," he said in his nasally voice.

"I'm almost done with the dishes so I will be on my way home soon too…" I muttered through clenched teeth. He placed one of his pudgy hands on my shoulder and began rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"There's no need to rush Mr. Wheeler, take all the time you need," he told me, his putrid breath tickling the back of my neck once more. I gripped the dish I was washing tighter and tried to focus all of my attention on scrubbing the grease from the last few dishes I had to clean. I felt his other hand snake down to rest on my lower back and washed the dishes with more vigor than before, desperately trying to finish up so I could get away from Mr. Gorichi as soon as possible.

"I-I'm all finished so I'll be leaving now," I murmured, drying my hands on a towel.

"Alright Mr. Wheeler, I'll see you and your sweet ass again tomorrow," he whispered into my ear, slapping my butt lightly. I shuddered in disgust and quickly left the restaurant.

By the time I reached my dingy apartment it was past midnight. I gingerly opened the door and peered inside. The faint glow of the T.V. screen illuminated the living room and I was able to make out the passed out form of my father on the couch, beer bottles strewn about on the floor around him.

While my father's recent spike in drinking forced me to work even more than I usually did, it also gave me some respite from the daily beatings I used to receive when I came home. These days I would always hope to find him passed out, reeking of alcohol when I came home. However, this didn't happen nearly as often as I wished it would. On the days when he was conscious when I returned home I was subjected to lashings from his belt… beer bottles to the head… and all manners of abuse.

I quietly crept past my father and made my way to my room. Exhausted, I peeled off my work uniform and brushed my teeth, then flopped into bed. I was too tired to even bother with homework. I wrapped my covers tightly around me and closed my eyes, hoping to drift back to the wonderful dream I had while in class today. I wanted to feel once more the soft and gentle kisses… the kind hand stroking my hair… the warmth of another body pressed against mine…

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here is Chapter 2 :) Not all of my updates will be this quick but I had already had part of this written when I uploaded the first chapter. Please continue to rate and review. I love to hear feedback!

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the familiar beeping of my alarm clock. Groggily I stumbled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator up. Much to my disappointment, only a few bottles of beer and an expired carton of milk sat on its shelves. I sighed and trudged to the bathroom, my stomach grumbling in protest.

In the mornings I was able to go about getting ready without the fear of my father ambushing me with abuse. He was always out gambling by the time I woke up.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My own deep brown eyes stared back at me. I have always thought that my eyes are boring. They aren't as green as the leaves on the trees or as blue as the sky. No, the only thing synonymous with my eyes color was dirt. Or shit. Either way there was nothing special about them.

My thoughts then flickered to the deep and beautiful blue eyes of Mr. Bleye. The tiny flecks of silver in them had made his eyes seem even more beautiful than a sapphire. But why was I thinking about Mr. Bleye right now? I had only told him I "loved him" so that he wouldn't give me detention and make me miss my job.

I sighed softly to myself and combed my dirty blond hair so that the strands weren't sticking up every which way. Then I slipped on my school uniform and packed my work clothes into my bag neatly. With one last sorrowful look at my empty fridge, I left the apartment.

On my way to school, I passed by a super market forlornly, my stomach growling loudly. I desperately wanted to buy something to eat, even just a slice of bread. But, I knew that all of the money I made had to go towards paying for the apartment rent or paying for my dad's booze and gambling. It wasn't as if I wanted to continue to feed my father's addictions with the money I earned, I didn't have a choice. He would always demand money from me when he got low on cash and, if I didn't have any money to give him, he would beat me senseless. I shuddered as memories of being punched, kicked, and cut by my father ran through my head.

I continued on my way but the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs tortured me as I walked by a restaurant. I knew going through the school day with an empty stomach would be torture so I swallowed my pride and decided to do what I always did when I hadn't eaten for a couple of days- dumpster dive.

As soon as I saw that the street I was walking on was empty, I darted into the alley behind the restaurant. There, I lifted the lid of a metal dumpster like one would open the lid of a treasure chest. But, instead of gold and riches, I found the scraps of peoples' breakfasts mixed up with garbage. Greedily, I fished out a piece of crust and began munching on it. I also managed to salvage a few pieces of melon, the fatty portion of a piece of bacon, and a wonderful half eaten pancake. I shamefully scarfed down these scraps and made my way to school.

School passed by uneventfully, that is, until math class came around. I had tried to make it to class on time in order to slip into my seat unnoticed by Mr. Bleye but getting from science to math class within the short passing period proved impossible for me. I walked in the classroom door a minute after the bell rang.

Mr. Bleye was once again busy writing down complex math formulas on the board. He didn't turn around when I slunk into my seat, but I had a feeling he knew it was me walking in late. After all, I was _always_ late to his class.

Today I managed to stay awake for the whole of the lecture. I dutifully copied down the mess of numbers on the board, despite having no idea what they meant. I would try to look through the notes tonight and decipher what was going on. The bell rang and I hastily packed up my bag, I did not want to spend another late night with Mr. Gorichi.

Just as I was leaving the classroom, Mr. Bleye called out to me. "Mr. Wheeler could you please come over here for a moment? I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Yugi looked at me with concern so I mustered up a smile and told him to go on without me. I reluctantly swam upstream against the tide of students that were leaving class. By the time I made my way to Mr. Bleye's desk, we were the only two left in the room. "What's up Mr. Bleye?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. I knew what he was going to say.

"Mr. Wheeler, you were late once again to my class. And, on top of that, you also failed to hand in another homework assignment. I'm afraid I have no choice but to have you spend one hour after class every day with me."

"I-I thought we already talked about this yesterday," I fumbled, "about cutting me some slack because I'm…" my voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"Yes Mr. Wheeler?" Mr. Bleye murmured.

Did he really not remember that embarrassing lie I told him yesterday? "Because I'm… in love with you Mr. Bleye," I spluttered.

"Ah yes, about that." An awkward silence fell over the room. "Look at me when I am speaking Mr. Wheeler," Mr. Bleye commanded in a surprisingly authoritative voice. My eyes snapped forward to meet his. "Good, that's better. Now concerning the matter of your affections, I don't see any reason why we cannot use this hour after school to satisfy them. Maybe then you will be able to concentrate during my class."

I felt my face turn a bright red. Had he really just suggested what I thought he had? "N-no, I don't want to do that," I stuttered, still shocked by what my teacher had just told me.

"And why not? I thought that you were 'in love with me and stuff'," he purred seductively, taking a step towards me.

Crap, my own lie was coming back to bite me in the ass. "About that… well… I was… lying…" I told him in a barely audible voice.

"Lying?" he asked in a manner that seemed as if he were feigning his surprise.

"Uh… yeah. I was just looking for a way out of your one hour detention..." I admitted.

"Well then Mr. Wheeler," Mr. Bleye muttered. He then took another step towards me and grabbed me by my wrists, forcing me up against the classroom wall and pinning my hands above my head with one of his own. "… I believe you need to be punished," he whispered in my ear.

"W-what? Stop!" I cried out, struggling against him.

"Uh-uh-uh," he tutted, covering my mouth with his free hand. "There shall be no shouting at school Mr. Wheeler." I tried unsuccessfully to bite his hand but he just let out a soft chuckle. "Now, what should I do with you?" He leaned forward and licked my cheek. I thrashed about wildly in his grasp.

"Now, Mr. Wheeler, I'm going to remove my hand in just a moment. I want you to be a good boy and refrain from yelling. I suggest you do as I say because, believe me, you will not like me when I am angry. Is that understood?" I nodded my head reluctantly and he removed his hand. "Good boy," he murmured.

"Don't speak to me as if I'm a dog or something you damn bastard," I hissed, careful to keep from shouting.

"My my, it would appear that my mutt has quite the bark," he said with an arch of his eyebrow.

"I'm not a mutt!" I swung one of my legs forward hoping to knee him in the crotch. Unfortunately I missed my target, but I did manage to connect with his leg. Mr. Bleye let out a small, startled grunt. I took advantage of the situation and struggled against his hold on me with all my might.

The taller man proved to be too strong for me though. He held me flat against the wall by pressing his body against mine. I was surprised that his body felt strong and solid underneath all of his baggy clothing. "Along with having a bark, it would seem that my mutt also has a sharp bite," he whispered into my ear. His breath lightly tickled my neck, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"I could report you for this you know. This is sexual harassment or something like that," I told him quietly, no longer fighting against his grip.

"You could, but you won't," he answered confidently.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure that I won't go and turn you in to the school board or the police you damn pervert?"

"I think you have too much pride to do that," he nipped the shell of my ear softly, "and I think that deep down you want this."

"F-fuck off! Like hell I want this," I swore at him, "I'm fucking straight!"

"You can try and deny it all you want mutt," he chuckled. "I also have one extra bit of insurance to make sure you don't spoil our fun by running off and telling someone." He backed away from me so that it was once more only his hand pinning mine above my head. With his free hand he pulled a small silver device from the front pocket of his baggy tweed coat.

"What's that?" I eyed the device suspiciously.

"Have you never seen a tape recorder before Mr. Wheeler?" Mr. Bleye asked rhetorically. He then pushed down one of the buttons on the device.

"_Because I'm… in love with you Mr. Bleye…"_ I heard my own quavering voice say.

Mr. Bleye hit another button on the tape recorder and it stopped playing back our conversation. "Cute, isn't it?" he said with a smirk. "Now, if you don't want everyone you know- your friends, your classmates, your parents- hearing this little confession of yours, I think it would be best if you did as I said."

"Bastard…" I grumbled underneath my breath. His smirk broadened.

"Well, that will be all for today Mr. Wheeler, you may leave," he informed me in a matter of fact tone, suddenly releasing my wrists and walking back to his desk.

I rubbed my wrists and cringed at the tingling feeling running through my arms as the blood flowed into them. "I think you're bipolar or something… You should go see a psychiatrist ya lunatic," I told him.

"And what do you mean by that?" He inquired, his voice filled with amusement.

"I mean you act like a little, quiet, nerdy teacher one minute and the next your slamming me against walls like some damn sadist."

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration Mr. Wheeler," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! Please remember to review my work if you have the chance. You have no idea how happy reading reviews makes me :)**

* * *

I hurriedly gathered up my belongings and sprinted out of the classroom, anxious to get away from Mr. Bleye. I kept up a steady jog as I wove my way through the streets and alleyways that led to Lorenzo's. Already I was dreading what was waiting for me there. Yesterday I had just been a little tardy but today, thanks to Mr. Bleye, I was extremely late. There was no doubt in my mind that I would be spending some time alone with Mr. Gorichi.

I entered the restaurant through the back door and quickly changed into my uniform in the dirty closet we used as a locker room. Straightening the collar of my shirt I took a deep breath and made my way to the front of the restaurant.

"Well, well- look who decided to show up," one of my fellow waiters said. "I was beginning to think you'd just ditched work entirely you little fucker. Since you were so late I've been manning your tables as well as my own."

"Sorry," I apologized in an unconvincing tone.

The waiter sneered at me. "You're in charge of cleanup again tonight Wheeler. Today's been a pretty busy day as well so there will be lots of dished for you to clean." With that the older man left and headed to the kitchen to pick up one of his orders. I sighed and tried to remove the look of disgust I knew was plastered onto my face with the thought of another late night with Mr. Gorichi.

I heard the tingle of the bell as the front door swung open and a blonde haired woman walked in. She was wearing a short purple skirt and a matching purple vest and boots. Looking at the rest of the restaurants cliental, which was an all around shady group, she seemed out of place to me. All be it her clothes were a bit revealing, but she didn't seem like a bad person.

"How many?" I asked her as she walked up to the front desk.

"It'll just be me today hun," she replied.

I grabbed a menu and lead her to a booth away from the rowdier customers. Once she had taken her seat I handed her the menu. After hesitating for a moment I decided to warn her about the less than respectable customers we generally catered to. "Miss," I began in a hushed tone, "between you and me I don't know if a lady such as yourself should be eating here. You see, most of our customers and even the staff here is…" My eyes shifted about the room.

"Say no more," she told me with a smile, "I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself. Now today I'd like an ice tea and…." She quickly skimmed over the menu."…And a bowl of spaghetti."

"Sure thing Miss." I jotted down her order and picked up her menu.

"And one more thing, call me Mai. Miss makes me sound like some old lady."

"Alright Mai, I'll bring you your food as soon as it comes up," I told her with a small smile of my own. Her laidback demeanor put me at ease.

I bustled about from table to table taking orders, clearing dishes, bringing checks, and refilling drinks. When Mai's spaghetti was ready I quickly brought it to her table. A couple of drunk customers at the bar got into a fight and I had to break them apart. I also had to sweep up the broken shards of a glass one of our other customers broke when he through his beer bottle at the wall behind my head because I didn't bring his order quick enough for his liking.

When I saw that Mai was finished with her meal I brought over her check and cleared her table. "I left you a little extra hun," she told me with a wink as she handed me back the bill.

"This is far too much for a tip," I told her, looking at the extra money she had handed me along with the payment for her food.

"It's enough to buy yourself a good dinner. Look at how bony you are kid."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't accept this." I tried to hand the money back to her but she refused to take it. Instead, she grabbed her purse and stood up from the booth.

"Between you and me, I don't know if a gentleman such as yourself should be working here," she told me, parroting me earlier warning to her. "But it looks like you're going through some rough times and I understand what it's like working a job just so you can make ends meet. Take the money."

I gave in and nodded, tucking the money into my pocket. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it hun." With a wave of her hand Mai then left the restaurant.

I spent the rest of the night scurrying about the restaurant and all too soon closing time came. Just like the night before the rest of the staff quickly cleared out, leaving me alone to do the dishes with Mr. Gorichi.

I turned on the water at the sink and began the tedious task of washing the dished. A few minutes later, like clockwork, I felt the disgusting puff of my manager's breath on my neck. "Looks like it's just the two of us again," he whispered. Unlike the shiver Mr. Bleye's voice had sent racing up my spine, I felt a sickening knot form in my stomach when Mr. Gorichi spoke to me.

I tried my best to ignore him and continue cleaning up. I sorrowfully scraped some uneaten linguine down the garbage disposal, reminded of the empty fridge that waited for me at home. Once or twice I had been tempted to ask if I could bring some of the leftover food from the restaurant home, but I knew that Mr. Gorichi would most likely ask me to perform some sort of "favor" in return for them so I never did.

"You were late again today Wheeler. I'm beginning to think you're trying to get the others to assign you kitchen duty so that you can spend some alone time with me." He ran his hands down my sides until they were resting on my hips. I fidgeted uncomfortably. I hated the feeling of him touching me so intimately.

"I wasn't late on purpose, I had some stuff to take care of at school," I muttered through clenched teeth. I looked at the stack of dishes left to wash and noted that I only had ten more to go. I rinsed off a plate, peeling a greasy pepperoni from its surface, and placed it with the other clean ones. Nine more to go.

I felt one of his hands move to the small of my back. I continued washing. Eight more to go. His hand then traveled lower so that it was resting on my butt. Seven more. He gave my ass a quick squeeze. Six more. He moved his flabby body so that it was pressing against mine. Five more. I bit my bottom lip in revulsion as I felt his hard on press against my thigh. Four more. He was so close to me that I could feel the rise and fall of his chest and his sickening, racing pulse. Three more. One of his hands moved so that it was resting on my stomach. Two more. The hand trailed down my stomach, stopping over my crotch. Last one. His pudgy hand began stroking my limp member through my pants.

I finished washing the last plate and placed it with the others, then squeezed my way out from in between Mr. Gorichi and the counter. Without saying a word to him, I grabbed my bag and ran from the restaurant.

I arrived home, much to my relief, to find my dad splayed out in the same drunken coma as the night before. I tiptoed into my room and stripped off my uniform, taking the money Mai had given me out of my pants pocket and placing it under the corner of my mattress. I would save it for when I was in desperate need of some cash. I then pulled on my baggy sleep shirt and a pair of ratty pajama bottoms and crawled into bed.

I buried my face in my pillow, trying to forget the sickening sensation of Mr. Gorichi's hands all over me. A few tears spilled from my eyes and I shuddered as the sensation of him rubbing my crotch came back. No. No! I didn't want to remember that. I pulled my blanket around me and wrapped myself up in it hoping to block out the horrible memories. But the scene with Mr. Gorichi continued to play again and again in a never ending loop through my head. I felt dirty… disgusting… like scum.

That night I slept horribly.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I called into work sick. I usually liked to save my few paid sick days for when I was actually sick or for when I had taken such a beating from my dad that it was difficult to move without pain. However, I just couldn't muster up the courage to go back to work and spend another night with Mr. Gorichi after what had happened yesterday.

School was torture. I was reprimanded by all of my teachers for not turning in my homework assignments which, because of yesterday's traumatizing events, I had failed to complete. And, of course, there was Mr. Bleye. Once again I was late to his class. And, once again, he called out to me to stay after when the bell rung.

"How are you today Mr. Wheeler?" he asked when I was standing in front of his desk.

"Fine," I replied curtly.

"Please pull up a chair and bring your belongings over here." I eyed him suspiciously but did as he said. "Now pull out last night's homework," he instructed.

"I didn't do any of it, that's why I didn't turn it in," I told him exasperatedly.

"I know that. Now do as I say Mr. Wheeler, before I become angry." I sighed and pulled my blank homework assignment from my bag, slapping it down on the desk. "Alright, let's start with this first problem," he pulled out a pencil and began writing notes on the side of my paper. "Now this problem says that csc x +cot x = (1 + cos x)/ sin x. What you want to do with this-"

"What are you doing?" I interrupted him.

"I'm tutoring you. What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh. I thought…" I let my voice trail off. I must admit that this was not what I had thought we would be doing after school considering what he had done to me yesterday.

"Were you expecting me to do something else Mr. Wheeler?" He said with a smirk.

"N-no!" I spluttered, blushing brightly.

He chuckled. "Well then, I'll go on. As I was saying, what you want to do with this problem is manipulate one side of the equation so that it equals the other. The easiest way to go about this is to manipulate the more complex half of the equation. Now, if we take the csc x + cot x and change the csc x into a 1/sin x and the cot x into a cos x/ sin x we get-"

"Wait, how come we can change them into that?" I cut in.

"You have to use the properties I gave you for last night's notes, let me see your notebook." I pulled out my notes from yesterday and handed them to him. I was embarrassed for him to see my messing writing, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he boxed a set of properties I had written down. "We're using these. Now, as I was saying we then get (1/ sin x) + (cos x/ sin x) which we can add together. Adding them together we now have (1 + cos x)/ sin x which is the same as the other side of the equation. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. "Good, now you try the next problem."

Once I understood what I was supposed to do for the homework, it wasn't as daunting as it had first appeared. I worked through the problem, keeping in mind what Mr. Bleye had just taught me and referring to the boxed set of properties. I messed up several times but, after about ten minutes, I managed to solve the problem. I placed my pencil down on the desk with pride. "Done," I proclaimed with a smile.

Mr. Bleye picked up the worksheet and scanned over my work. "Hm… Yes, it appears that you've done everything correctly." He placed the paper back on the desk. "Good boy."

"Hey! What did I say about talking to me like I'm some sort of do-" I was cut off midsentence as Mr. Bleye's lips found mine. My mind went blank for a moment. All that filled my head was the sensation of his warm lips gently pressed against my own. Then a thousand thoughts came flooding in. Were we… _kissing_?! Why was he doing this? What if someone walked in and saw us? Why were his lips so soft and gentle? Why was I contemplating what his lips felt like? Why wasn't I pushing away from him? Why? Why? Why?

Then, as suddenly as the kiss had started, it stopped. "Now, why don't you try the next problem?" Mr. Bleye instructed in a nonchalant tone. My thoughts were still a muddled mess of confusion and I barely registered what he said. I could feel my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"But… I… you and I… with me… kiss!" I spluttered out a jumbled mess of words.

"What's the matter mutt? Your acting like a girl who's just been kissed for the first time." My face grew even more flushed. "Wait… was that actually your first kiss," he asked, his voice full of astonishment.

"Y-yes that was you damn pervert!" I yelled at him, trying to cover up the mortification I felt. "Why did you have to go and kiss me all suddenly like that ya shit head?"

"Now, Mr. Wheeler, is that any way to speak to your teacher? That kiss was your reward for completing the problem correctly."

"Reward? You stole my first kiss! How is that a reward?!"

I could have sworn a saw the corners of his mouth tilt up in a small smile. "A kiss is something pleasurable. Of course it would be a reward." In a softer voice I heard him murmur to himself, "I'm glad I was your first kiss. That means your lips are only mine." He licked his lower lip seductively.

"W-what?!"

"Oh, don't mind me Mr. Wheeler. Please continue with the next problem as I instructed you earlier."

I grumbled under my breath but did as he said. The next problem was just like the first problem Mr. Bleye had done so I finished it within a couple of minutes. Once I was done he scanned over my work again. "Yes, yes… well done pup." Then, just as suddenly as before, he crashed his lips into mine. After a few seconds he broke the kiss.

"Again?!" I spluttered out, covering my mouth with one of my hands.

"Now please do the next problem Mr. Wheeler," he told me, ignoring my comment.

I angrily picked up my pencil and scrawled out a large three in the space for the next problem, then shoved it in his face. "Done."

"What is this Mr. Wheeler?" He inquired, a hint of anger lurking in his voice.

"That's my answer," I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Don't be a child and do your work seriously," he reprimanded me, flicking my forehead.

"Ow!" I uttered in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Do the problem again," he commanded. I picked up my pencil and erased the three. In its place I scratched out the words 'fuck you'. I shoved the paper in his face once more. He looked at the paper and sighed, flicking me in the head once more. "I suggest you put forth an effort while doing your work Mr. Wheeler."

"Why? If I get it wrong you only flick me. That's much better than having a damn perv like you kiss me!" I retorted. I barely even felt the flicks he hit me with, they were nothing compared to the beatings me father gave me.

From his jacket pocket he pulled out that tiny, silver tape recorder. _Click_. He hit the play button. "_Because I'm… in love with you Mr. Bleye…" _the damn device played back.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid problems!" I grabbed back my worksheet and seriously answered the question. When I got it right, Mr. Bleye "rewarded" me with a kiss. After every problem he would check my work and, if I got it right, he would give me another peck on the lips. The one's I got wrong he explained and we worked out together. This cycle of answering and checking continued until I completed the homework.

"Good job," he told me after he finished looking over the last problem. Knowing the routine by now, I closed my eyes and leaned forward to meet his kiss. However, this time his lips did not crash into mine. I opened my eyes only to see Mr. Bleye's deep blue one's staring back into them, mere centimeters from my face. "Expecting something pup?" he purred, a smirk on his face.

"Well… you kiss me after every one I get right… so I just figured…" I tried to explain.

"You just thought you'd meet me half way this time? My, my I didn't know you were so eager to kiss me."

"I'm not-" I began to protest. But his lips once again cut me off as they met mine. This kiss, however, was unlike the ones before it. Instead of pulling away quickly he kept his lips pressed to mine. His tongue ran over my bottom lip. What was he doing? I heard him let out a small growl and then felt him lightly nip at my lower lip. I let out a small yelp of surprise and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth.

He stroked the roof of my mouth with his tongue and, to my surprise, I let out a tiny moan. This seemed to spur him on and he began exploring my mouth with his tongue. I was unsure of what to do so I just let him do as he pleased. Soon, though, my need for air became apparent and I pushed away from him, panting.

"W-what did you…" I tried to formulate a question but my mind was hazy from the kiss.

"Stand up," he ordered, gazing at me hungrily. Still in a daze, I did as he said. Mr. Bleye moved behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He placed a soft kiss on my neck and moved a hand so that it was resting on my crotch. Slowly, he began rubbing my cock through my pants.

Memories from last night came flooding back. The disgusting feel of Mr. Gorichi's flabby body pressing against mine. His revolting, moist breath on my neck. His chubby hand rubbing my member. Tears began to flow unbidden from my eyes.

"N-no!" I cried out, suddenly struggling against the other man. "Don't touch me… please d-don't..." I sobbed. Mr. Bleye stopped touching me and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"What's wrong pup?" he asked in an uncharacteristically soothing voice.

I just shook my head and tried to cover my face. I was ashamed to be seen crying by someone else.

"Look at me," he commanded, pulling my hands away from my face. I averted my gaze. "Look at me," he ordered once again, tilting my chin up slightly with his hand. This time I listened and stared up at him. I found myself captivated by his blue eyes with their tiny flecks of silver.

"I'm going to make you feel good," he told me, moving a hand down to rub my cock once more. I immediately closed my eyes again and shuddered in fear. "Open your eyes." Reluctantly I did as he said and stared once more back into his eyes. He grabbed one of my hands and moved it so that it was pressing against my own crotch. "Do you feel that bulge Mr. Wheeler? That means that you are turned on." I blushed slightly, realizing that I did indeed have a hard on. He pushed my hand away and replaced it once more with his own. He began palming me through my pants.

"Because you are turned on, I am going to help you feel pleasure," he whispered in my ear, continuing to rub me. He then unzipped my pants and began pumping my member through my boxers. I let out a low moan as he began to pump me faster. "See pup, just do as I say and you will be rewarded with pleasure." Another moan escaped my lips.

"That's right, let me hear how much you are enjoying this. Let me hear how good you feel having your dick pumped by me." I began to pant and let out more soft moans as I felt my climax nearing. I leaned against him, letting the pleasurable feeling wash over me. It felt so good. My length was becoming painfully hard quickly under his ministration and I could feel it straining against the fabric of my boxers.

"I need to.. ah.. Ah!" I groaned.

"That's it, be a good boy and come," he ordered, gently biting the shell of my ear. This sent me over the edge and I felt my climax hit me. I shuddered for a moment and slumped against him. Mr. Bleye zipped my pants back up. "Well done puppy," he murmured.

"D-don't speak to me like I'm a dog!" I tried to yell at him, but it only came out as a soft, breathy whine.

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapeter for all of you lovely readers, Happy New Year! If you have any comments or opinions, I would love to hear them so please remember to review my story :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and mature language so if this bothers you, please do not read it.**

* * *

"I'll just be going now," I muttered, embarrassed. I had gotten carried away by the moment. I had let another man kiss me and… and jerk me off through my boxers. I was so pathetic! I grabbed my bag and shoved my pencil, eraser, and notes into it.

"Did I dismiss you Mr. Wheeler?" Mr. Bleye inquired.

"Well what else is there for me to do? I completed your damn homework assignment already and you've had your fun with me."

"I've had _my_ fun? I believe it is the other way around. Were you not the one moaning in pleasure just a minute ago? And you came so quickly, you must have really enjoyed it."

"Shut up!" I yelled turning away from him and making my way towards the door. Before I could take more than a step, though, his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Let me go," I growled. All I wanted to do was get away from this man.

"Sit back down Mr. Wheeler," he said in a stern voice. When I made no motion to do so, he pushed me back down into my chair himself. "Now stay mutt."

"I'm not-"

"Don't start with me Mr. Wheeler." He went back and sat in his chair behind the desk. I heard the rustling of paper as he fished around in his briefcase. "Ham or turkey?" he asked me as he produced two wrapped sandwiches from it.

"What?"

"It's a simple question Mr. Wheeler, which do you prefer- ham or turkey?"

"Um…. Turkey I guess?" He slid one of the wrapped sandwiches towards me.

"Eat," he commanded.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I eyed the sandwich warily

"I'm feeding my mutt. Now eat before I become angry."

"I don't want your food. I'm not some charity case for you to feed," I muttered, shoving the sandwich back at him.

"I admire your pride mutt but, if I tell you to eat that sandwich, you will eat it." He slid the sandwich back over to me.

"No, I won't," I retorted, pushing the sandwich back at him again. He caught my wrist and held it tightly in his hand.

"I told you not to anger me Wheeler. Now you are going to eat that damn sandwich before you leave this classroom." He held up my arm and pushed down the sleeve of my uniform. "Do you see this? You are all skin and bone. This is unacceptable. You. Will. Eat," he hissed at me, releasing my arm.

Shocked by his sudden outburst, I decided to do as he said. I took back the sandwich and unwrapped it, peeling off a tiny "KC" sticker that was taping it shut and flattening out the white parchment paper it was wrapped in. I picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite. It was delicious!

Along with the turkey there were little bits of bacon. The sandwich was piled high with lettuce, tomato, olives, onions, bell peppers, and some kind of delectable cheese that I had never eaten before. I hurriedly took another bite, and then another, and then another. The combination of the mouth-watering taste of the sandwich and my monstrous hunger made me devour the sandwich within a matter of minutes.

After I finished my last bite I looked up and noticed that Mr. Bleye was watching me like a hawk. I had thought that he would be eating the other sandwich but it appeared that he had been observing me the whole time. "Well it seems you have no problem eating… so why are you so skinny Mr. Wheeler?" I could feel his eyes boring into me, searching for answers.

"That's none of your business." Like hell I was going to open up to him, I hadn't even told my friends about what I was going through.

He opened his mouth to speak but, just then, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. "Excuse me for a moment." Mr. Bleye then stood up and strode out of the room. I sat very still and focused all of my energy on eavesdropping on his conversation. I was curious about who had called him and what they were talking about.

"… What is it Mokuba? I told you not to call me unless it's an emergency… That is not an emergency! … I already told you this morning that I would have dinner when I got to my office. Work is piling up for me to do there because of this moronic part time job you insisted that I take… Now don't… Fine. I'll come home right now for an early dinner, but don't be upset if I'm working on my laptop during the meal… That sounds fine, I'll see you then." I heard him snap his cell phone shut. A moment later he strode back into the room.

"What was that call about?" I asked, hoping to shed some light on the fragmented conversation I overheard.

"Nothing that concerns you mutt." He tucked a few papers from his desk into his briefcase. "I have to get going now, I have business to attend to. Come, I'll give you a ride home."

"Don't order me around like that. I'm not going to get in a car with you," I responded. There was no way that I was going to subject myself to an uncomfortable car ride home alone with my pervy teacher. Who knew what he would try to do to me in the car. And, besides, I was too ashamed to let him see where I lived.

"You're going to walk home like that?" he inquired, gesturing to my pants with one of his hands and smirked. I saw that I had a small wet mark on the crotch of my pants from when he had jerked me off earlier. I covered it with one of my hands.

"Yeah, I am!" I retorted, grabbing my bag and stomping out of the classroom, still covering the spot with one hand. Behind me I thought I heard a quiet chuckle escape Mr. Bleye.

* * *

As soon as I reached my apartment I unlocked my door and made a beeline for my bedroom, anxious to change out of my soiled clothes. However, in my hurry I forgot to check whether or not my father was conscious. Today, unlike the previous two nights, luck was not on my side.

"Thereshh the lil' fucker." I grimaced as my father's drunken drawl hit my ears. My feet lost contact with the ground as my father grabbed and lifted me up by the collar of my uniform. _Bang_. My father slammed me up against the wall. "Thershh no more booze in thish damn'd shit hole!" He shook me violently back and forth, knocking my head against the wall several more times.

My father's hands wrapped around my throat. Pain and a loss of oxygen began to make my mind go hazy as he crushed my windpipe. I weakly tried to struggle against him. "Ya fucking cunt, watshh ya do wiv all my booze?" Even in my hazy delirium his pungent, alcohol-laced breath stung my nostrils. Small gasping noises escaped my lips as I struggled for air. "Shut up ya bitch!" He stopped strangling me and harshly slapped my face. My cheek stung.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him into the kitchen. "I'll teach ya to drink all my booze," he boomed. I braced myself for the torture I knew was ahead. There was no use reasoning with this drunken man.

One of the kitchen drawers rattled open. He pulled out a pair of scissors and stabbed the underside of my forearm with them. "AH!" I couldn't help from crying out.

"Wat a whiney bitch!" he spat at me. Searing pain shot up my arm as he ripped the scissors downward, creating a gash in my flesh. I closed my eyes and tried to separate my mind from my body. More pain. He kicked me in the stomach harshly with his steel toed boot. Think of something else, don't focus on the pain. Scissors tore into my flesh again as he stabbed somewhere near my shoulder. I yelped.

"Open yer eyes ya fucker!" he bellowed at me.

Mr. Bleye's words from earlier today came racing back to me. _"Open your eyes," _his soothing, powerful voice echoed in my head. Mr. Bleye? No, no! He wasn't here.

More pain. I let out a strangled grunt as he twisted my arm behind my back, dislocating my shoulder. "Don't close yer eyes ya fuckin wuss. Look at me bitch!"

_"Look at me,"_ that calming voice echoed again. Was he here? My mind was muddled from all of the pain. Yes, yes he must be here.

My eyes snapped open. But, instead of finding a pair of piercing blue eyes staring into mine, an ugly pair of dirty, shit colored eyes greeted me- my father's eyes. I groaned in agony, my whole body in pain. My thoughts were becoming sluggish. I knew I was going to pass out soon. The world around me blurred.

Brown filled my vision. A different brown. Not the shit colored brown of my father's eyes. What was it? Beer bottle. Racing at me. _Crash_. Warm water racing down my face. Water? No… blood. Red blood. Pain. Vision blurring. Black. No more pain. Nothing. Black.

* * *

I awoke shivering on my kitchen floor, my body aching all over and my head pounding. What was I doing here? Oh, that's right. My father had been awake when I came home. I closed my eyes and listened intently for a minute. Nothing. Not even the sound of the television. He must have gone out to buy more beer after he finished beating me senseless.

I tried to prop myself up off of the floor with my arms but unbearable pain shot through one of them. Then I remembered how my father had dislocated my shoulder. I gritted my teeth and used my other arm to pop my shoulder back in place. After the countless times my father had twisted my arm about, I was used to doing this.

Although painful, this time I was able to prop myself off the ground. With the aid of one of the kitchen cabinets I managed to pull myself up onto my feet. I grimaced and dragged myself to my bathroom. After Fumbling with the light switch for a moment, the light blinked on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror with disgust. Dry blood was caked onto my face and uniform. I looked repulsive. What a miserable piece of shit I am.

From my medicine cabinet I pulled out some bandages and a bottle of antiseptic. I peeled off my shirt which had been stuck to my skin by some of my dried blood, looking at it sorrowfully. With these holes ripped in it and blood stains there was no way I could wear it to school again. I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. Thankfully I had one extra top that I could wear.

I soaked one of my ratty towels in hot water and used it to wipe the dried blood off of my skin. I then began the arduous task of applying antiseptic to my wounds. I winced as the bacteria killing liquid worked its way into the nasty cuts on my arm. Lifting up my bangs, I also applied the antiseptic to the cut left by the beer bottle my father had smashed into my head. Looking around the wound I could already see a bruise beginning to form. I was thankful that I could hide it underneath my bangs.

I carefully bandaged up my injuries and placed the bandages I had left along with the antiseptic back in my medicine cabinet. With I tiny sigh I hobbled to my room. I took off the rest of my uniform and slipped into a pair of loose fitting pajamas. I grabbed the comforter off of my bed and dragged it into my closet. Gingerly I closed the closet door and curled up in it, hiding myself in case my father came back home. My body couldn't take another consecutive beating.

Grimacing in pain I tried my best to fall asleep. I shifted back and forth trying to find a comfortable position. Every movement I made hurt. Eventually, however, I managed to drift off to the soothing numbness of sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Hopefully by now, if you hadn't noticed already, all of you have caught on to who Mr. Bleye really is *wink wink* And for those of you wondering how to pronounce Mr. Bleye's name it sounds like the "bl" from the beginning of blue smooshed together with an "I" sound as in "****_I_**** love you".**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here we are, chapter 5! Please read, review, and enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, curled up in a ball on my closet floor. Groggily, I stood up and began to get ready for school, wincing from the pain I felt when I moved. While this was painful, I reminded myself that I had received much worse beatings than this. I showered, replaced the bandages on my wounds, brushed my teeth, put on my uniform, and brushed my hair making sure that my bangs covered the bruise and scratch the beer bottle had left on my head. I was thankful for the long sleeves on my uniform; they would hide my other injuries.

I didn't even bother checking the fridge, I knew it did not harbor any food. Besides, the sandwich Mr. Bleye had forced upon me yesterday would tide me over until tomorrow. I felt a blush creep up my face as I remembered what Mr. Bleye had done to me yesterday. No, I couldn't think about this right now. I had to get to school. I grabbed my back and left the apartment.

* * *

The school day passed by in its usual mundane manner and, before I knew it, I found myself once again sitting in Mr. Bleye's class. He was lecturing up at the board and, thanks to my tutoring session yesterday, I actually understood what he was saying. Well… some of what he was saying. But, as soon as I remembered yesterday, I felt that familiar warmth of a blush on my face.

Was it really just a few days ago that I had thought of this man as someone who had no presence in a room? How could I have missed the aura of power and control that he exuded. My attention began to drift from his lecture and all I did was focus on the soothing rumble of his voice. His lips moved to form words I didn't bother to understand. His lips… those same lips that had kissed me over and over again yesterday.

Suddenly, I saw his chillingly beautiful eyes meet mine. He held me with his gaze as he continued to speak. His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. To anyone else watching, it must have appeared as if he were merely wetting his dry lips. However, seeing the predatory look in his eyes, I realized the seductive nature of his action. I immediately deterred my eyes from him and stared down at my desk, fidgeting in my seat.

"Is something wrong Joey?" Yugi whispered to me.

"Nah, it's n-nothing," I grumbled, refusing to look up from my desk. That tongue that had licked his lower lip… it was the same tongue that had run across my own lips. The same tongue that had plunged into my mouth… and rubbed against its roof… explored it…

And then… after that he had… he had… I began doodling squiggles and circles in my notebook as the embarrassing memories flashed through my mind. Why had I not pushed him away from me? When Mr. Gorichi had begun to rub me, all I could think about was running away. But when Mr. Bleye touched me I had… leaned against him… moaned. And on top of that I had acted so weak in front of him, pathetically crying. Why had I… Could it be that… No!

No, no, no, no, no! There was no way in fucking hell that I had _any_ kind of feelings for him. He was my pervy teacher and, on top of that, he was a man. And I was straight! … Or was I? The gentle feel of his lips against mine… his arm around my waist… Absolutely not!

Then why had I gotten turned on yesterday? It must have been because of all of the kissing… It wasn't because I was kissing _him_ that I had gotten hard, it was just because it was my first time kissing someone! Yes, that must have been it! But, then, when those horrible memories of Mr. Gorichi had come flooding back, why had looking in his eyes… his reassuring voice… the feel of his body against mine… why had all of that so quickly calmed me down?

_"…and I think that deep down you want this…" _that damned, fucking voice echoed in my head. No, it wasn't possible… it couldn't be that I liked him… could it? Deep down I wanted him… NO! The lead of my pencil snapped as I forcefully pushed down on it.

I spent the rest of class pointedly staring at my paper, trying to think of anything but Mr. Bleye. I cringed when I heard the bell ring.

"Staying after again Joey?" Yugi asked me as he got up to leave.

"Ah… Yeah, probably. Mr. Bleye is kind of tutoring me and stuff."

"Well good for you. I'm glad that you're finally getting some help in this class. I know you've been struggling with it for a while now and it would be great if Mr. Bleye could clear things up for you." He smiled at me and clapped me on the shoulder with one of his hands. Thankfully it was my uninjured shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved goodbye and exited the classroom.

I gathered up my things and made my way to Mr. Bleye's desk. "We didn't have any homework or anything last night so there isn't anything for you to teach me. Can I just go home?" I asked, looking anywhere but at him.

"No Mr. Wheeler, you will spend your full hour after class with me today. Now pull up a seat," he replied. Well, it had been worth I shot. I already knew that the odds of him letting me go home were slim to none. I did as he said and grabbed a chair from one of the desks, then sat down. "How are you today?"

"Fine," I lied, looking down at his desk. Like hell I was fine. Thanks to my father, I hurt all over and I had had a raging headache all day long. Thanks to this shit head of a teacher, my thoughts were a jumbled and confused mess.

"How was your walk home yesterday?" Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fine."

"What did you do when you got home?"

"Watched T.V."

"What did you watch?"

"Lesbian porn."

"Well at least I now know you aren't against same sex relationships."

"Gah! I said that to prove to you that I was fucking straight," I grumbled, looking up to glare at him. As soon as I saw the amused look on his face I knew that he knew I had been lying.

"Now what did you really do Wheeler?"

"What I really did is none of your damn business. What's with this interrogation?"

"It's not an interrogation Mr. Wheeler, I simply want to get to know you better. So, what did you _really_ do when you returned home? I assume you changed into a new pair of boxers, yes?" he inquired with an arrogant smile. I clenched my fist. Don't think about how yesterday he-… don't think about yesterday… don't think about yesterday. "Mr. Wheeler?"

"When I got home, I went to bed." That wasn't completely a lie. I had gone to bed, curled up on the floor of my closet in a ball after my father had beaten the shit out of me.

Mr. Bleye seemed to deem my answer as an acceptable one and continued on with his questioning. "Which do you prefer, pastrami or chicken?"

"Um… chicken." He then passed me a wrapped sandwich like yesterday that he had pulled from his suitcase. I unwrapped it and began eating, I wasn't in the mood to argue with him like I had yesterday. The sandwich, once again, was delicious. "Where'd you get this sandwich from? Are you like some sort of rich moneybags who goes and buys all of his food from fancy restaurants?"

"I'm glad you like your sandwich," he chuckled, ignoring my question. Just like yesterday, I hungrily wolfed it down. I crumpled up the paper the sandwich had been wrapped in and threw it in the trash.

"Aren't you going to eat the other sandwich or something?" I asked, noticing that, once again, he had been watching me the entire time.

"Mmm… I would much rather eat you," he murmured, leaning forward and claiming my lips. I felt his tongue once again run across my lower lip. This time, I knew what he meant by that action. He wanted me to part my lips so that he could once again plunge his tongue into my mouth. I tightly pressed my lips together. I was not going to get carried away like I had yesterday.

I then felt one of Mr. Bleye's hands on my chest. He ran it over my torso and then made his way to my nipple. He slowly rubbed circles around it through my shirt, then gently pulled on it. Caught off guard, I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Mr. Bleye took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into my mouth.

He lightly rubbed the tip of his tongue against mine. Was I supposed to do something? Yesterday I had just let him do as he pleased during the kiss. I hesitated for a moment and then reciprocated the action, brushing my tongue against his. Wait, what was I doing? I should be pushing him away. I began to pull my head back but then I felt his hands rest on my cheeks, gently holding me in place. He rubbed the roof of my mouth and then returned to massaging my tongue, encouraging me to intertwine mine with his. I couldn't help letting out a few soft moans.

After a time, he broke the kiss and I caught my breath. "Delicious," he whispered into my ear. He gazed into my eyes, his face mere inches from mine. Was he going to kiss me again? Then, I noticed a change in his expression as a scowl suddenly creased his brow. "Pup… what's this?" I felt him push my bangs to the side and run a hand tenderly over the bruise on my head.

"Nothing…" I muttered, backing away from him.

"How did you get this bruise?"

"I uh… bumped it on something."

"Don't lie to me, how did you get that bruise?" he didn't yell at me, but I could sens the anger in his voice. Still, I couldn't tell him how I had really incurred the injury.

"I bumped into something!" I lied again.

"If you bumped into something, how did you get these?" despite the fury in his voice, his touch was soft and tender as he ran his hand down the side of my neck.

"How did I get what?" This time I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"These bruises. Someone tried to choke you, didn't they?" Shit, I hadn't even noticed that bruises had been left on my neck from last night. I turned away from him, not knowing what to say. "Tell me what worthless piece of fucking shit did this to you," he hissed.

"This isn't any of your business!" I stood up and grabbed my bag but before I could even begin to make my way to the door, he grabbed my arm to stop me. I yelped in pain. He had grabbed my injured arm.

"Are you also…" he stood up and rolled back my sleeve. I heard him let out a barely audible gasp when he saw the bandages on my arm. "How badly does it hurt pup?"

"I can't even really feel it," I mumbled.

"Tell me who the bastard is that did this to you and I will make him regret ever laying a finger on you."

"I don't want your help," I told him firmly. I expected him to continue to argue with me but, instead, I felt myself suddenly enveloped in his embrace. His strong arms were wrapped around my back and he was holding my close against his chest. I could hear the thrum of his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"I both love and hate that prideful side of you," he sighed. Surprised by how safe and secure I felt in his arms, I found myself relaxing and leaning against him. I closed my eyes. He rubbed my back. I could feel his soft exhales of breath tickle the top of my head. His heartbeat continued to hammer out a steady rhythm. A few minutes passed and then I pulled away from him.

"I have to get going," I informed him. I already knew I was going to be late for work again.

"Fine, I'll dismiss you. However, you must take this and keep it on you at all times." He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I've already told you, I'm not some charity case. Accepting a sandwich or two from you is one thing, but this is… No way in hell I'm accepting something fancy like that."

"You _will_ take this mutt," he commanded, placing the phone in my hand.

"But-" my protest was cut off as he held up his fucking tape recorder. "Fine," I grumbled, shoving the phone into one of my pockets. He handed me a charger for the phone and I stuffed it in my bag.

"That's better. Now I expect you to reply to all of my texts and calls promptly or, rest assured, you will be punished."

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. I grabbed my bag and left the classroom without another word. A few moments later I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket.

The name that appeared on the phone was "Master". I rolled my eyes and opened up the text. _"Respond pup," _it read.

_"Hey?" _ I texted back. I then went into my contacts and changed his name from "Master" to "Shit Head".

A second later the phone vibrated again. _"Good boy. P.s. I presume you changed my name in your phone when you saw it. Change it back, that's an order." _Damn, how did he know everything? I changed his name back and sighed, I could already tell having this phone was going to be annoying as hell.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I really appreciate your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Warning: This chapter involves rape. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read on.**

* * *

Work passed by in a flash and, before I knew it, I was once again in that hell hole of a kitchen with Mr. Gorichi. "You were late for work yet again Wheeler," he whispered, placing his chubby hands on me. I finished washing the plate I had been working on and placed it in a stack with the others. Then, I pulled myself out from between Mr. Gorichi and the counter. I knew that Mr. Bleye would be keeping me late after school every day so I needed to push back the beginning of my shift an hour unless I wanted to be molested every day for the rest of the year.

"Uh… Listen Mr. Gorichi," I began. "I have this er… this thing after school now so I was wondering if-" the phone in my pants pocket vibrated, signaling the arrival of a new message. Why did he have to text me right now? I knew he told me to reply to his texts promptly, but now wasn't the time. I would answer it later. Besides, for all he knew I could be asleep right now, it was late enough.

"Wondering if what?" Mr. Gorichi asked, his beady eyes staring at me.

"I was wondering if I could change the time I started my shift at."

"Well it would be rather difficult for me to do that Wheeler… I would have to move some of the other employees schedules around just to accommodate your needs. Now that wouldn't be very fair, would it?"

"I understand that it is a bit of an inconvenience, but there's just no way for me to get out of this school thing and all…" I felt my cell phone vibrate again. Had he sent me another message?

"Well then it seems we have quite the dilemma on our hands." He took a step towards where I was now standing. I felt the phone in my pocket go off once more. Damn it, why did he have to keep messaging me? I would reply when I had the chance to! "Firing you and hiring someone who could fill in your shift without me having to rearrange everyone else's schedule would probably be the easiest thing to do, but I would miss seeing your sweet ass around here…"

My phone now began to vibrate continuously. How many fucking messages was he sending me? In the tiny kitchen with just Mr. Gorichi and I, I felt as if the buzzing of my phone was as loud as a jack hammer. As the phone continued to vibrate, I realized that Mr. Bleye was calling me. I crammed my hand into my pocket and began tapping at the phone's screen, hoping I would hit the decline button by sheer chance. It seemed as if luck was on my side as the phone abruptly stopped vibrating.

"Perhaps I'd be willing to move the start of your work shift if you gave me a little something in return Wheeler."

"Ah, ya know I'm pretty broke… I don't think I can afford to give you anything," I told him, taking a step backwards in an attempt to put some distance between the two of us. I didn't like the direction this conversation was headed.

Mr. Gorichi closed the small space I had made between us by taking another step towards me. He wore a disgusting grin on his face and I could clearly see his yellowed and crooked teeth. "Well doing a favor like moving shifts around isn't free. If you can't afford to buy me anything, why don't you just pay with your body?" He lunged forward and pushed me to the ground, pinning me down with his large, flabby body. I struggled underneath him but he held my arms down with one of his fat hands and kept my legs subdued by sitting on them.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, afraid of what I knew was going to come next. Still on top of me, with his free hand he unbuckled his own belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled his pants and boxers down- freeing his already erect member. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He was going to rape me! To no avail, I struggled harder underneath him. He was too heavy for me to shake off and I could tell that my resistance only served to turn him on more.

"Oh, don't be like that. I know you just can't wait for me to fuck your sweet little ass, you little slut."

"No, don't touch me!" I cried out. I managed to wiggle one of my arms free and punched him swiftly in the side. After an initial yelp of pain Mr. Gorichi grabbed my free arm and pinned it to the ground once more. He then removed the tie from around his neck and used it to bind my wrists together. He tied my bound wrists to one of the metal legs of the kitchen's oven.

"Aren't you a feisty one," he commented in his nasally voice. Without even bothering with the buttons, Mr. Gorichi tore open the front of my shirt. I cringed as he ran his tongue up the middle of my torso. "Ah, you're so youthful and fit. I've been waiting to fuck you brainless since the day I hired you." His hands moved down to the top of my pants.

"Pl-please don't do this!" Tears began to leak from my eyes. I was utterly disgusted by the feeling of being violated by him. "Help me please! Somebody help!" I screamed, desperate.

"You and I both know that everyone else has already gone home so there's no use in screaming. No one will hear your cries." He unzipped my pants then pulled them, along with my boxers, down in one swift motion. He ran a hand up my cock. "Hm… you're not hard yet but that doesn't matter, I'm sure you have a nice and tight hole for me to pound into."

"Help!" I continued to shout, despite knowing that nobody would come to save me. I didn't want this… to be raped and have my virginity taken by such a repulsive man.

"Now should I stretch you and lube you up, or just fuck you raw? I think I'll just screw you like the whore you are, preparing you would take too long." I felt him position himself so that he was lined up with my hole. I scrunched my eyes shut and shuddered in terror. _BAM! _I heard the kitchen door fling open and smash into the wall.

"Get the fuck off of _my_ pup, you worthless piece of shit, before I snap your neck in two with my bare hands!" I heard a familiar voice bellow. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Bleye pull Mr. Gorichi off of me with ease. He threw the older man across the room with such force that he hit the wall with a sickening crack. I watched as Mr. Bleye strode towards him, visibly shaking in anger.

Mr. Gorichi howled as Mr. Bleye kicked him mercilessly in the balls. "Shut the fuck up you fat, disgusting, bastard." Mr. Bleye then picked Mr. Gorichi off the ground and held him up by his collar. "You are in for much, much worse. I am going to personally make sure that you suffer a fate worse than death for ever laying a finger on him. You are going to regret every waking moment of every single day of the rest of your life and you are going to wish that I had done the courtesy of killing you the second I laid eyes on you," he hissed in a venomous voice. He then dropped Mr. Gorichi to the ground once more.

A man with graying hair dressed in a suit and sunglasses walked over to where Mr. Bleye was standing. "Take care of him for me Roland," Mr. Bleye ordered the man.

"Yes sir," Roland replied with a slight bow of his head. He then dragged Mr. Gorichi from the room, out the back door.

Mr. Bleye walked over to me and unbound my wrists. He pulled up my pants and then wrapped his arms around me. "Are you alright pup?"

I couldn't even respond, I was still in shock over the whole thing. All I could do was bury my face in his chest. Uncontrollable sobs wracked my body and I trembled in his arms. He soothingly stroked my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here. I'm sorry," he whispered in that calming voice of his.

"S'not your fault," I sniveled. I wrapped my arms around his back and clung tightly to him. Gradually, I began to calm down in the warm shelter of his protective embrace. He kissed me lightly on the top of my head. "I was so scared," I hiccupped.

"I know, but everything is going to be alright now. I'm here with you." He held me with such care that there was no doubt in my mind that I was safe in his arms.

"Sir, the car is ready."

"Thank you Roland," Mr. Bleye replied. I felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him, reluctant to leave the safe haven of his embrace.

"No, _we're _leaving. You will be coming home with me tonight pup," he informed me. Normally I would protest. But tonight I didn't feel like returning to my shitty apartment and, most likely, another beating from my father. I didn't want to leave Mr. Bleye's side.

**To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is another chapter, sorry it's on the shorter side like yesterdays. I'll make up for it with the next few chapters :)**

**Warning:** **This chapter contains rape. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read on.**

* * *

Mr. Bleye scooped me off of the ground and carried me outside. I still clung to him tightly for, although I had calmed down quite a bit, I was still very shaken up. My body continued to tremble against my will and I couldn't shake the repulsive feeling of Mr. Gorichi's hands on me.

Though it was dark out, by the flickering light of the street lights I could tell that we were about to climb into a sleek, black sports car. Roland opened up the back door for Mr. Bleye and we entered the car. Mr. Bleye made no move to place me down on a seat of my own but, instead, let me sit in his lap as he continued to hold me in his arms. I made no objection to this.

The car rumbled to life and, in a matter of moments, we were speeding down the street. "How'd you find me?" I quietly asked him. I felt one of his arms slip from around my back, moving down to pull my phone from my pocket. He held it up in front of me and I saw the name "Master" on top of the screen. Underneath it was a total of elapsed time and below that was a large red bar that read "decline". While I thought I had hit the decline button earlier when I felt the phone vibrating from his call, it looked like I had actually answered it.

"Your phone has a GPS tracking device in it. I jumped in my car and pinpointed your location when I heard what was going on." So he had heard everything. Mr. Gorichi's disgusting words. My pathetic cries for help because I was too weak to fight him off myself. I had more questions to ask him, but I didn't feel like talking anymore. Not when I knew that he now must have realized what a filthy, miserable human being I was. He made no move to ask me any questions.

I once again nestled my head into his chest. I relaxed to the rhythm of his heart beat and the steady rise and fall as he breathed in and out. I closed my eyes. With every breath I took in I could smell the pleasant aroma of his cologne. In and out, in and out, in and out. The rhythm of our breathing synched up. He massaged small circles into my back with his thumbs. In… and out. In… and out. In… and out. My breathing slowed as I began to drift off to sleep. He continued to gently rub my back. I didn't want to fall asleep but I could feel the adrenaline that had been coursing through me slowly drain away, leaving only exhaustion in its place.

I fought to open my eyes and stay awake. Mr. Bleye's chest rumbled as he said something to me. I felt his hand on my head, gently pressing it back against his chest. He stroked my hair. I gave in and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was on the floor. I could feel the cold linoleum under my bare back. My legs and feet were restrained. I shivered. Hands roamed across my body. I tried to yell, but no sound came out. I tried to thrash about, but I was frozen. He was touching my member, stroking it with his hand. Stop, stop, stop! I wanted to scream loudly. He bent down to give it a lick and I could feel his greasy hair rub against my body.

"Filthy whore."

"Disgusting."

"Weak."

"Slut."

"Worthless."

These words echoed over and over again throughout the room. Something was prodding at my entrance. _Bam!_ In one swift motion, without any preparation, he plunged his cock into my ass. My mouth opened in a mute yell of pain. Tears flowed from my eyes. In and out he pounded into me relentlessly, painfully. I could feel my entrance tearing from the brutal abuse. Warm blood leaked out of it. He laughed manically.

"Filthy whore."

"Disgusting."

"Weak."

"Slut."

"Worthless."

"Pup, where are you?" a familiar voice called out. I wanted to answer, but try as I might I could make no sound. "Pup?" the voice called out again, fainter. He was walking away in the opposite direction, I needed to let him know I was here. I tried harder to cry out. Nothing. "Pup?" the voice was no so faint that I wasn't sure whether it was really, or just my imagination.

"Filthy whore."

"Disgusting."

"Weak."

"Slut."

"Worthless."

Over and over the man rammed into me. I couldn't do anything. There was no way to stop him from raping me. I was a filthy whore, a slut, disgusting, weak, and worthless. I helplessly laid there as he continued to fuck me.

"No one would ever want you," a voice rang out. "No one could ever love you."

Yes, that was true. No one could ever love someone like me.

* * *

I awoke tangled in a mess of soft sheets. It was all just a dream, just a dream. My heart was hammering away at my rib cage and a few stray tears were still rolling down my face. I unwrapped myself from the sheets and sat up in bed. Looking around I saw an ornate window opening out onto a moonlit garden. Rich red curtains hung on either side of it. There was also a large wooden wardrobe, a pair of plush arm chairs, a vanity desk and mirror, and a large flat screen television in the spacious room. This was definitely not my house. Where was I? Oh, that was it, I was at Mr. Bleye's house.

I sunk back down onto the luxurious bed I was in and tried to fall back asleep. However,when I closed my eyes again the images of Mr. Gorichi pinning me down flashed across my mind. Then the dream came racing back. The way he violated me, pounded into me, raped me as I was unable to do a thing. It was hard to breath. I gasped for air. Calm down! I couldn't. The feeling of his tongue licking a slimy path up the middle of my stomach. My eyes snapped open and I sat back up in bed, fighting for air as an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and fear hit me. There was no way that I was going to be able to go back to sleep.

I scooted over to the side of the bed and stood up, noting the soft and cushiony carpet underneath my feet so unlike the grimy carpet I had at home. I padded over to one of the doors and turned the handle. It opened onto a long hallway with numerous doors. This place must be a mansion! I stepped out into it, not sure where to go. All I knew was that I couldn't stay lying in bed alone with only my thoughts to keep me company. I took a few steps down the hallway and stumbled slightly over the hem of a pair of sleep pants that were a little too long for me. They must have been Mr. Bleye's. I was also wearing a loose fitting v-neck that I assumed was also his. It gave off the faint smell of his cologne. He must have dressed me in them, not wanting to wake me after I had fallen asleep in the car.

I wandered down the hallway until I came upon a door where light was peeking out from underneath. I knocked softly on the door. No answer. After hesitating for a moment, I opened the door. Mr. Bleye was sitting at a desk, quickly typing on his laptop, several stacks of paper around him.

"What is it Mokuba?" He asked without looking up from his work. "It's late, I thought you had already gone to sleep."

"Um… it's me," I told him awkwardly. He then looked up from his work.

"Is something the matter?" He stood up from his desk and strode over to me. It was then that I realized he was not dressed in his usual baggy tweed suit and chunky black glasses. Instead, he wore a tailored white suit with a blue tie and baby blue dress shirt underneath it. His face was glasses free and his hair was neatly combed. He looked handsome, very handsome. He must have been wearing this same outfit when he rescued me from Mr. Gorichi's, I had just been to shaken up to notice. "Are you alright?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I just had a… I couldn't sleep," I told him.

"Well you've had a long day, you need to get some more rest."

"I know." There was a moment of silence.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed with me?"

I wanted to say yes, but the words from my dream raced around my mind. _"Filthy whore"_. _"Disgusting_". _"Slut"_. No, I couldn't sleep with him. He was only offering to let me do so out of pity. After all, why would he want to sleep with a wretch like me? I hated when people took pity on me.

"No thanks, I was just wondering if you could uh… tell me where the bathroom is." He looked at me, analyzing my face.

"There is a bathroom attached to my bedroom. Come. Then you can spend the rest of the night with me in my bed." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the office and down the hall.

"Actually, I'm fine just sleeping in that room I was in before," I lied.

"No, you're not. So you will sleep with me tonight, that's an order." He opened the door to a room even larger than the one I had been sleeping in. The color scheme of the room was a cool blend of silver, white, and blue. "The restrooms in there." He pointed to a pair of double doors.

I opened one of the doors and walked into a bathroom that was bigger than my room back home. Even though I had been lying about wanting to know where a bathroom was, I decided to use the restroom anyways. After I finished, I walked back into the bedroom.

While I had been going to the bathroom, Mr. Bleye had changed into a pair of sleep pants. I couldn't help but stare at his bare upper half. He was lean and, without looking like an overly built muscle man, he was toned. He pulled back the covers and got into bed.

I walked over to the large four post bed and climbed in underneath the covers on the opposite side, keeping a large gap between the two of us on the king sized bed. "Come here pup," he commanded, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Nah, I think I'm good over here," I told him. He sighed and reached one of his arms towards me. Ignoring what I had just said, he wrapped it around my waist and drew me close to him. He then turned off the light and wrapped his other arm around me.

"Goodnight," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I made a few halfhearted attempts to roll back over to my side of the bed but he held me close to him. After ten minutes or so, I gave into the situation and snuggled close to him. "Good boy," he murmured. I pretended like I didn't hear him.

This time, unlike when I was alone in the other room, I didn't suffer from an anxiety attack when I closed my eyes. Instead of the terrible memories of what Mr. Gorichi had done to me both in reality and in the nightmare, only the sensation of lying next to Mr. Bleye filled my mind. Within minutes, I drifted back to sleep.

**To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well here is the next chapter! Sorry it has took me longer than usual to update. However, sadly, my winter break is over and I am once again at school. Because of this, I will have to change the frequency with which I add chapters to this story to about two chapters a week in order to accommodate my homework and other school activities that eat up my time. On that note, please enjoy this next chapter :) And, as always, don't forget to review! I read every one of the reviews I receive, they make my day because, through reading them, I don't feel like I'm just sending my writing out into empty space :)**

* * *

I awoke the next morning curled up next to Mr. Bleye, his arms still wrapped around me. "Good morning pup," he told me, stretching his arms. I sat up in bed and did the same. How long had he been awake for? I looked up at a clock on the wall, it was eight thirty. I felt guilty for sleeping in this late for I suspected that Mr. Bleye had been waiting for me to wake up before he himself got up. After all, I had been sleeping on his arm.

I looked over at him as he got out of bed. "I have a few things that I need to take care of for work. Why don't you take a shower? I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in an hour." I watched as he grabbed a dress shirt from his dresser and put it on, buttoning it up. Without the suit and glasses on, I suddenly realized how young he looked.

"How old are you?" I blurted out the question that had suddenly come to my mind. I expected him to dodge it and refuse to answer but, instead, he chuckled.

"I'm nineteen," he told me.

"Wait… What?"

"I'm nineteen," he repeated. My jaw dropped, literally. Looking at him in class I had known that he wasn't some ancient and decrepit teacher, but nineteen? I had presumed that he was in his mid twenties!

"If you're nineteen that means you're only one year older than I am! How is that possible? I'm only a senior in high school and you would have to graduate college and get a teaching degree."

"Well in case you haven't noticed yet mutt, I'm what some might call a genius. I've skipped a few grades here and there. And, although I don't have a degree in teaching or in mathematics, I'm more then capable of teaching the subject to high schoolers. The school gladly welcomed me when I offered to work as a substitute teacher."

"Well if you're such a genius, what are you doing teaching?"

"That is a subject for another time," he told me, leaning over and giving me a peck on the lips. I felt a blush creep onto my face; I hadn't been expecting him to do that. "Now why don't you go take your shower so that I can finish changing and tie up a few loose ends with work. That is, unless you want to watch me strip off my pants and boxers. I don't mind." He suggestively began to slowly pull his pajama pants down.

"I'll be taking my shower now." I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, my face now tomato red. I closed the door behind me and made my way over to the shower. It was as large as a small room in any normal house. I pulled off my clothes and left them in a crumpled mess on the ground, then stepped inside of it.

Glass blocks curved around the perimeter of the shower, sectioning it off from the rest of the bathroom. Elegant blue and gold mosaic tiles made up the floor and walls. Instead of having bottles of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner, metal dispensers which held them were built into the wall. I turned one of the silver shower handles and warm water began pouring down onto me, hitting my hair and skin like a torrential downpour. It felt amazing.

After spending fifteen minutes, much longer than I normally spent in the crappy shower I had at home, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. I grabbed one of the fluffy blue towels that was hanging on the wall and used it to dry my hair and body. Then, having nothing else to wear, I changed back into the pair of pajamas Mr. Bleye had leant me.

When I walked back into the bedroom I looked up at the clock and noted that it was only eight fifty. I had forty more minutes to kill. Not wanting to get lost wandering the daunting hallway outside of the door, I decided to stay put in his room and watch some television. I grabbed the channel changer and plopped down onto the bed. I couldn't remember the last time I had had the time to watch a television show. Hitting the red button at the top of the remote, the plasma screen T.V. hanging on the wall flickered to life.

I flipped through the channels in search of something that would hold my attention. News broadcasts… cartoons… reality shows… game shows… soap operas… the duelist channel… Wait, the duelist channel could be interesting. Although I hadn't had the time recently, my friends and I used to always duel each other. Yugi's grandfather owned a game shop and we would always get cards and battle one another there after school. Where was it that I had put my deck? Then I remembered I had sold all of my cards to pay for the rent and utilities of the apartment. Well, I had sold all of my cards except for my Flame Swordsman and Red-Eyes Black Dragon- they were my favorite.

When I tuned into the channel, a duel was just ending. I watched as a man with an American bandana on attacked the life points of a blue haired boy with large, round glasses directly. The boy's life points plummeted to zero and the man was named the champion of that match. The station then cut to a commercial from their sponsor, Kaiba Corp. The commercial was advertising the newest advancements in duel disk technology, showing two duelists battling it out while wearing the duel discs. The announcer in the commercial then said something about a quick message from the CEO and renowned duelist, Seto Kaiba.

My jaw dropped for the second time this morning. "No. Fucking. Way," I said out loud to myself. On the screen I watched as the all too familiar looking Seto Kaiba endorsed the duel disk. Mr. Bleye was Seto Kaiba, there was no denying it. I had heard the name before and, when I used to duel with my friends, I'm sure I had seen his picture once or twice but I had never put the pieces together. The nerdy, big glasses, baggy clothes Mr. Bleye looked completely different from the suave Seto Kaiba I now saw on the screen. Had I not seen him in his white suit last night I might not have even suspected any relation to the two.

Well, the fact that Seto Kaiba and Mr. Bleye were one in the same explained how a "teacher" was able to afford a chauffeur, fancy car, and luxurious mansion. I needed to talk to Mr. Bleye about this… or should I call him Kaiba now? Gah! This was so confusing! I looked up at the clock, twenty more minutes until breakfast. I wanted to go and find him right now but I didn't have the slightest clue where to begin looking for him in this vast manor. So I decided to bide my time watching television until nine o'clock came around.

After what seemed like forever, it was finally time to head downstairs for breakfast. A light knocking sounded on the bedroom door and I got up to answer it. On the other side of the door, Roland was waiting for me. "I'll be taking you down to the kitchen now, Mr. Wheeler," he told me. I followed after him as he made his way through a maze of hallways and down a flight of steps. Eventually, we wound up in a formal dining area.

A long, mahogany table monopolized the room. Roland pulled out a chair at one end and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down in the comfortably cushioned chair. "Mr. Bleye will be down to dine with you in a minute."

"Alright… thanks," I replied awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to someone who was treating me so formally. Rolland nodded his head and exited the room, leaving me alone. A moment later a man dressed in a black vest, black slacks, and white shirt entered the room through a pair of double doors that I assumed, based on the delicious scent wafting from it, was the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked me,

"Uh… do you have any orange juice?"

"I'll get you a glass right away sir." The man vanished into the kitchen and reappeared with a glass of orange juice balanced on a tray. He walked over to me and placed the juice on the table. I took a sip. It tasted great!

"What kind of orange juice is this?" I asked.

"It is freshly squeezed." I rolled my eyes, sighing at my own stupidity. Of course the man who owned his own damn mansion had his orange juice freshly squeezed in the morning. "I'll be back to take your order when Mr. Bleye arrives," he informed me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and he once again vanished into the kitchen. My mouth was beginning to water from the wonderful aroma that came from it.

I watched the clock and at five minutes past nine "Mr. Bleye" entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, things took a little longer than I expected them to," he apologized, sitting down in the seat across from me.

"What kind of work were you doing, grading papers or something?"

"…Or something," he answered, looking at me quizzically. He could tell I was hinting at something. Well, best to get the fact that I knew who "Mr. Bleye" was out in the open sooner rather than later.

"Or something… like working on paperwork for Kaiba Corp., _Mr. Kaiba_?" For the briefest of moments, I saw surprise flash through his eyes. His cool demeanor returned almost instantaneously though.

"Well it took you long enough to figure out mutt," he replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell is a big CEO like you doing dressing up like some stuffy old professor and teaching math to high schoolers?"

"That is a subject for another time."

"No, I think it's a subject for right now," I told him firmly.

He looked at me pensively, then sighed. "Fine, I suppose there is no harm in telling you. Recently my brother, Mokuba, has been worrying, thinking that I overwork myself. While running Kaiba Corp. is not a challenge for me, no matter what I told him, he still believed that working so much was bad for my health. He insisted that I spend time with people my own age and suggested that I go back to school. However, I completely rejected the idea knowing full well that spending one day 'learning' from teachers, whose intellect, I was sure, was far beneath my own, would prove to be too taxing on my patience. My brother was relentless though. Eventually, I agreed to go to school as long as I did not have to listen to some moronic professor lecture. So, when your mathematics teacher went on maternity leave I saw the perfect opportunity presented to me. I would work as her substitute that way my brother would be appeased since I was going to school and I would not have to bear having some idiotic teacher 'teach' me."

"But, if the whole reason for your brother wanting you to go to school was because he wanted you to relax and make some friends your own age, doesn't being a teacher kind of defeat the purpose?" I pointed out. "I mean, now you have double the work since you have to be both a teacher and a CEO. And as far as making friends go, I don't think a nerdy teacher like 'Mr. Bleye' is someone high schoolers want to hang out with."

"While you are correct mutt, my brother doesn't need to know how counterproductive his plan truly is. As long as I leave and go to school every day he's happy. And, as soon as your teacher returns, I won't have to bother with school anymore and my brother will have been satisfied with the time I've spent away from the business world. In this manner, for me being a teacher is a win win situation with the only drawback being the double workload I now have."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense… But why do you dress up like such a dweeb when your 'Mr. Bleye'?"

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't that obvious Mr. Wheeler? I don't want people to recognize me. If the press were to catch wind that Seto Kaiba was teaching on the side they would swarm around me even more than usual. It would be an annoyance."

"Yeah, I get your point."

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss, or can we end this interrogation and have some breakfast?"

"Well, before I forget, we need to talk about this whole 'Mr. Wheeler' thing. You're only nineteen, and you're not even a real teacher or anything, so it feels kind of creepy when you call me that."

"Shall I just refer to you as mutt while we're alone then?"

"No! Just call me Wheeler or something ya dumbass."

"Fine, _Wheeler_. Would it be alright if we started with our breakfast now? If we wait any longer to eat it will already be lunch."

"Sure, I don't have any more questions _Kaiba," _I replied, emphasizing his name. He arched an eyebrow. "Well I'm not going to call you 'Mr. Bleye' or some bullshit like that anymore unless we're in class. I'll just feel stupid if I do."

"As you wish, I don't particularly care." He raised his hand and a second later the man who had brought my orange juice was standing by his side. "Now, what would you like to eat mutt?"

**To be Continued...**


End file.
